


Reformed

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2018 SPNKinkBingo [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Painplay, hook suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: It’s been a long while since you’ve felt this level of pain, a long while since anyone’s been willing to dole it out to you.





	Reformed

You can feel the stretch and pull of the metal hooks piercing the flesh of your back, can feel the evenly spread burning pain of it as the ropes raise you from the cold floor.

It’s been a long while since you’ve felt this level of pain, a long while since anyone’s been willing to dole it out to you.

Until you met  _him_ ; the infamous Dean Winchester, protégé of Alastair  _himself_.

You still consider yourself a demon even though you’ve been cured for seven years. You may be human again, but you just can’t seem to purge yourself of the darkness that lays like a black, stagnant puddle deep in your gut.

He’s lost his shirt since this has all started, dark washed jeans slung sinfully low on his hips. He releases the pulley, saunters toward you while one hand works his pants open.

“You can take the demon outta the slut, but ya can’t take the slut outta the demon, eh?” he quips, pulling his cock free.

You’re suspended from the dungeon’s ceiling - level with his waist. You groan, mouth watering at his heavy thickness as he steps up to you.

“Such a needy little thing,” he purrs. “All strung up like this.”

You make a sound from the back of your throat; a gritty, rasping sound as he rubs the head of his cock across your lips, spearing precome across the pink flesh. You lick the glisten off, hum at the tang of him.

“Hungry little thing too,” he rumbles. He doesn’t have to tell you to open up, you’re always ready to suck him off, always ready to please your master.

You moan together as he inches his length into the wet oven of your mouth, and he immediately gets two fistfuls of your hair, holding you steady as he starts to thrust into you.

Forget normalcy; white picket fences and the like.

 _This_  is where you belong.


End file.
